


Some Valentines Day shit

by TwinkCowboy



Category: supermega
Genre: Gay, M/M, just lovey dovey, kinda ryatt??, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkCowboy/pseuds/TwinkCowboy
Summary: I make a little story about some Valentine’s Day fun





	Some Valentines Day shit

Usually in the before stages of the Supermega Plex, Ryan and Matt would mostly hang out either by the office, or maybe at one of their houses places. Supermega didn’t get them the Gucci shit, but at least it did let them have a good living with food everyday. Since it was nearing around Valentine’s Day the boys both planned to get each other some crummy chocolate and find some dumb romance movie to watch.

They were already on step 2 of the Valentine’s Day plan, watching a romance movie. Of course it’s always the bad ones where the main character gets everything they ever wanted for falling in love wit a shirtless cowboy. Though the movie did kinda help get the boys closer on the couch which was a plus in a way. 

“Man, this movie is stupid.” Ryan days after their almost half way through it. Matt was laying next to him and looked up at him.   
“Couldn’t agree more brother.” He says with that stupid grin of his. The two of them already ate their chocolate (which was surprisingly good this year.)   
“This wasn’t worth the three dollars it asked for.” Ryan says getting the remote, but Matt put his hand on top of Ryan’s.   
“Hey, we didn’t give it a chance and besides we could just talk and poke fun.”   
“You sure? Cause we could put some type of porn on? Or like any anime show.” Ryan suggests snickering a little.  
“Nah besides I think talking is way better than this movie.”

So that’s what they did. Kinda just talked about what’s on their minds, like the weather, future of Supermega, how they’re gonna plan the Supermega plex all the good shit. As they started to talk they kinda just started to lay on each other a bit. Their attention was just brought to the other. Matt looking at Ryan and Ryan looking at Matt. Sure it was nothing but in a way it felt like something. 

“Hey Ryan, is it okay if I tell you something?” Matt says after the both of them were quiet for a bit.   
“Go ahead.” Ryan says bringing his attention to Matt. Matt looked a little bit nervous but he somehow managed to say what he wanted to for god knows how long.  
“This is gonna sound stupid but, you’re one of my best friends Ryan. You made me feel so much better than I used to and when I’m down you always just bring me back up. You’re just, my best fucking friend Ryan and I love you for that.” Matt says, and Ryan truly felt the truth in that.  
“Dude, I feel the same way about you. You’re just so.. You, if you know what I mean. You make me laugh and put a smile on my face each time we work together and you just make the other half of Supermega much more nicer than it’s supposed to be.” Ryan gives off a little chuckle at the end.   
“Supposed to be? Were you trying to make Supermega some type of drug dealing channel?” Matt jokes which makes the room full of Ryan’s laugh.   
“Maybe who knows.” Ryan teases. The room gets a bit quiet again but now not with a little touch of awkwardness. More filled with the love of the other, so that’s how we end this story with Ryan Magee and Matt Watson laying on the couch, hands locked together.


End file.
